Team Mascot
Hearty |Tribe = Imp Sports Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = Start of turn: All Sports Zombies get +1 /+1 . |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = Say what you will about the costume - Zombie morale has never been better.}} Team Mascot 'is a basic common zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 3 to play, and has 1 /4 . He has no traits, and his ability gives all Sports Zombies on the field +1 /+1 at the start of every turn. Statistics *'''Class: Hearty *'Tribes:' Imp Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Start of turn: All Sports Zombies get +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Say what you will about the costume - Zombie morale has never been better. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Health change: 3 → 4 . Strategies With While this zombie may not seem powerful, he can allow the player to wreak havoc if kept for long enough, and especially if there are many sports zombies. To get the most out of this zombie, the zombie hero should try and keep him alive for as long as possible. Zombie Coach works well with Team Mascot, as Zombie Coach makes him so all sports zombies on the field can't be hurt for one turn, making them able to survive another turn and then Team Mascot can buff them. Rustbolt can use Team Mascot to great advantages. For instance, Pool Shark can easily become a big threat if not treated with when Team Mascot is on the field, as it will become less fragile and gain more strength that won't charge the Super-Block Meter. This can also apply to Mountain Climber. Brain Vendor can also be used on the same turn as it to get some more damage out, and potentially another zombie to buff. Team Mascot best works with All-Star Zombie, Defensive End, Rodeo Gargantuar, and Zombie Coach, as they are the strongest sports zombies. Against This zombie may not seem like a threat when first played, but after a number of turns this can be extremely dangerous, especially if there are two or more on the field at the same time. Instant-kills like Squash should be used to destroy him, while freezing plants and tricks like Big Chill can be used to prevent it from attacking when he gets out of hand. Whatever you do, however, do not let him get too strong. If he can get off a large amount of sports zombies, or even worse, something like a Zombie Coach, it is a highly dangerous situation. In this case, the best option would to use Doom-Shroom, as it can take out multiple zombies at once. However, make sure the risk of some powerful plants being defeated in the process is worth taking. It is best to focus on taking him out before such a thing is even possible, which may be hard early in the game. On the turn he played, tricks like Berry Blast and Meteor Strike can defeat this immediately. Gallery Team_Mascot_statistics.png|Statistics TeamMascCard.png|Card Trivia *He resembles the Chick Imp in the Springening event for the Piñata Parties in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *The flag he holds resembles the flag that Flag Zombie holds. **However, this one is triangular and much smaller. *Before update 1.2.11, his description contained a grammatical error, as it has a comma in the place of a dash. **This has been corrected since that update. *Hot Dog Imp's description references this zombie, saying Hot Dog Imp would've worn this costume if Team Mascot didn't pick this costume before Hot Dog Imp. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic zombies Category:Common cards Category:Common zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty zombies Category:Imps Category:Sports zombies Category:Sports cards